The famous Salamander
by BurningKeys
Summary: Levy McGarden meets her best friend, Lucy at a Starbucks nearby on a Saturday. The two meet a famous band made up of Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and a few others show up, dragging the press with them even though they're doing their best to get them off their backs. —NatsuღLucy


_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**FAIRY TAIL or it's characters. **__**You guys should know this by now. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>__**Salamander**_

**Levy's Pov~**

I huffed into the autumn air, sending out white puffs of carbon into the air. My ears slowly turned pink along with my cheeks. I let out a sigh as I approached the library. I opened the door, and rushed straight over to the drop off. They were upgrading everything which kind of pissed me off, so I placed my books on the opposite side, with the barcodes showing then began putting them on the black belt and watched as it scanned them, showing them on the screen above. When I was finished I quickly hit ''No receipt''.

I walked over to a computer and typed in the search, looked at a few books then fled to find the books I wanted. I picked up a book that had a boy and a girl with crazy red hair on it. Both were wearing headphones which connected to each other. I read the first chapter, picked out a few more then checked them out in a hurry, it wasn't necessary for me to rush things since I was supposed to be meeting Lucy at a Starbucks nearby. She and I went to the same school. The one and only Fairy Tail high school. We both had a passion for books and were still single. And the weirdest thing was we both also had cats, but Lucy did have a retriever named Plue. His coat was what made him rare. Everyone wanted a white retriever. Damn rare animals.

I stuffed my books into the bag I was carrying and speed walked out of there to Starbucks which was a few blocks away. I seen Lucy waiting outside so I waved to her, trying to catch her attention, which I did. My hair was bright enough to catch anyone's attention. Now if I had pink hair I'd be noticeable. Speaking of pink hair, a tall male with a black haired male entered the coffee shop. Both of them seemed to be distracted by their new iphones to notice me and Lucy. It's not like I wanted them to... my eye twitched. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, continuing to greet my best friend who I've known since preschool.

''Can you help me study for a quiz I have in at least 2 weeks?" She asked, randomly smiling as we stepped into Starbucks, sitting down near a window. The sky was gray, blocking out any sign of blue in the sky. I pulled out a sheet from my bag then placed it on the floor, under the table. I didn't want to pay for damaged books. That was the last of my problems. I sighed and looked up at the board, searching for something that sounded good. Lucy knew what she was going to pick right away, so I decided to get the same thing as her. French Vanilla at 10 in the morning wasn't so bad. If it was a little earlier it would've been better but who cares?

''Are you finished with that novel you're writing or is it still in the making?" I asked before taking a sip.

''Nope. I need to fix it if I want people reading it.''

''Well you better finish it soon. I'm becoming impatient,'' I puffed my cheeks, and looked over at the two males in the corner, typing away on their phones. The one with pink hair looked up. His eyes flicked around the room until they landed on Lucy's bright blonde hair. I sat near the door, so Lucy's back was to him. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up, making his way over to us. He grinned and looked over at Lucy. ''Can we help you, _pinky_?" I hissed through clenched teeth. The other male watched us with wide eyes. Three other males entered, and spotted the guy with black hair. They were quiet until the three sat down. Voices filled the room within the next 3 seconds. I groaned and looked up at the pinkette with my brown eyes, Lucy did the same.

''Can I have your phone number?" He asked, running his fingers through his pink hair.

''Why do you want my number?" She asked with a confused look on her face. ''Look, if you plan on having a one-night-stand with me you're wrong.'' Lucy crossed her arms over her huge chest.

''You go to Fairy Tail, don't you?"

''How did you know I go to Fairy Tail high?"

''I've seen you before. I don't know where in the school to be exact.'' He loosened the scarf around his neck which looked scale-like.

''I don't have time for idiots like you.''

I swear I died when she said that.

''Can I at least have you phone number?"

''Then will you leave me alone?" She glared at him, pulling out a pen from her bag.

He handed her his coffee cup to write on. She scribbled a few numbers on it then gave it back to him.

''Thanks,'' He grinned again. ''Name's Natsu, and you?"

''Lucy-'' She was cut off when a bunch of people rushed in with cameras and began taking pictures of the five males. They took a few of me and Lucy. She hid her face by putting her hood up. Natsu grabbed a person's camera, yanking it off his neck and throwing it onto the ground.

''Can't you guys leave me alone for once?" He growled as they continued taking pictures. He picked up Lucy who was now silently crying in his arms. I watched as the other male I'd seen walk in with Natsu earlier pick me up as well. I flailed desperately wanting to get out of the stranger's grasp.

''Name's Gajeel.''

''Levy, now could you put me down?" I asked as he picked up my books and handed Lucy's bag to the youngest of them all.

''Hi there, I'm Romeo. You already met Natsu and Gajeel. This is Gray,'' He gestured to the male without a shirt on.

''Uh...nice to meet you all,'' I said before continuing, ''where are you taking me and Lucy?"

''Don't worry about it. The first thing we want to do is get away from those reporters,'' Romeo said. We followed the Natsu who was carrying a crying Lucy. Even though we just met they seemed to know each other so much.

''Well can you _please_ put me down?" I whined.

''How about no,'' He grunted, shifting me a bit.

**XXX**

The five stopped at a house which was a few blocks away. I watched as Natsu pulled out his keys - or at least tried to, but Romeo took them from him and opened the door. A bunch of people were sitting in the living room. They seemed to be watching a movie. Natsu took Lucy into the kitchen and set her down on the counter while he opened the fridge in search of something. A male with red hair sat next to a woman who had a blue hair. She seemed old, yet beautiful. Gajeel set me down and I walked over to the Tv, sitting down in front of a girl who had short blue hair. She didn't protest at how she probably couldn't see the Television. She sat there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's some GaLe and NaLu. I somehow got a Levy muse which came from nowhere so I felt like typing this really random chapter. owo<strong>

**Gomen for not updating on Fridays. Sometimes I just want to get things out of my chromebook and onto Fanfiction so I can focus on my work a bit more. I keep forgetting to turn in these 4 worksheets for my English teacher, Jameson. She's a lot like my aunt, which scares me. My aunt has shorter hair though…**

**I might make an arc, but I need to be prepared this time so I won't have to remake it. X'D I'm going to ask a few of my friends for ideas since I kinda suck at them. Like, I have oneshot ideas but that's it. **

**I'm working on a long chapter for His shooting Star so don't expect me to update it until Thursday because I have to go to the dentist once again and have a root canal done. Sorry for the short chapter.~**


End file.
